Brilliant innocence
by Jomenth
Summary: Any kind of situations with fem!yata and the boys of homra.
1. Chapter 1 - Fushimi x Fem Misaki

_A/N_; So I was inspired to make a gender bend fic once again, just wanted to thank **TheSeriousBard**. I'm not expecting this to be as great just like my inspiration but im hoping that you guys will still appreciate it. I wanted to show in this story how much I adore and how much I love this pair by dedicating my time to make a fic for them so yeah. SARUMI FTW *_* but im going to pair misaki with others as well and lots of fushimi's non stop jealousy.

_Disclaimer_; I do not own the anime/manga **K** owned by **GORA**. Because if I own it. There will be** penus** floating around your screen. lol.

* * *

_Memories of responsibility_.

Rikio and yata is hanging out today at any place where yata wants to go since they got a free time to do so. Rikio is the type who just follows the lead of the girl he's been with since the past few years. And they are the best buddies up until now. May not go along that well but still together helping out each other. "Yata san this is so tiring we should buy foods and drinks" rikio tapped misaki's shoulder then he lazily sighed after saying the words he wanted to say. Misaki easily felt annoyed because of rikio's blabbing and she's in the middle of having fun with bawling at this time."YOUU,.."Misaki hits rikio's stomach using her elbow and started to talk almighty. "Cant you see im busy? You always think about nothing but food. You should watch your health." rikio only continued to wait; he doesn't want to leave his friend disappointed so he just quietly sobs at the corner.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" the blue eyed boy stared at the kitten meowing and staring at him. He sighed and started to ruffle the fluffy hair around the cat's chin. "Hey I noticed you are kind of annoying" he said to the cat while continuing to ruffle the cat's. "maybe i'll make a 1% exception since you remind me of someone,...BUT, much cuter in my case." he continued and just after a few minutes saruhiko's attention gets alerted away when he heard a familiar voices coming towards his way.

"Uwahh my ice cream is melting,...damn!"

"Yata san take this tissue so you ca-"

Rikio noticed a sharp knife which hits his cheek and when he followed where the knife stop its location, he dropped the tissue including his jaw.

"AHH STUPID MONKEY WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

misaki throws the ice cream near the trash can beside the bench where saruhiko is sitting a while ago. "Same goes for you misaki" saruhiko didn't look at misaki who's shorter than him instead, he looked at the way where his eyes can reach the view of his sight and of course, Misaki gets irritated with the message of the boy in front of him. "WHY YOU...DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME AND..." misaki made a fist and is about to punch saruhiko's forehead. saruhiko didn't dodge he only gave a smirk while waiting for her.

"AND STOP CALLING ME MISAKI!" Saruhiko laughed a bit then he teases misaki more "what's wrong you can't reach me without your skateboard over there?" misaki blushed hardly and looks at the other way "Sh..shut up! Just.. I don't have time to deal with you today. Mikoto san gave us a free time today and I don't want his expectations to go on waste. mikoto san cared to give us a time like this." misaki started to walk away then she grabbed her skateboard. "rikio let's go" no one responded she thought it was weird for rikio to not respond immediately. Her temper gets activated again so when she looked back she saw saruhiko threatening rikio "UWAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misaki run towards saruhiko and rikio, she managed to grab saruhiko's shirt when saruhiko let go of his hold to rikio. "GEEZ YOU MONKEY! HURTING MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" saruhiko sighed and decided to return to the bench just a few meters away. "Tch. bastard!" misaki looked back at her friend, "stop being a kiddo and stand up you fatty! Let's go!" misaki rides her skateboard leaving rikio alone. "Ehh? yata san please wait!" rikio tries his best to stand up and started to run as fast as he can.

* * *

"Thank you for buying from our menu" bowed the staff. "Please come back again" he added while waving his left hand wearing a smile on his face. Misaki didn't care to look back at the staff even though she heard what he said. "That rikio is still not here.." she face palmed. "What do I need to expect anyway?" she whispered. Misaki started to hum while looking at the presents she bought from the store and restaurant. "Mikoto san and the others will be happy,.. I guess,.." after a few seconds she felt a heat on her cheeks as she remembered that she's not used on things and matters like this. "BUT. How the f*ck am I supposed to give this to them personally? Like hell I can do that! No way!" she stopped at the corner with her eyes swirling "no no no no~ why didn't I think of that? am I stupid or what? I mean I know I can say a few reasons to them but I put an effort to buy things like this." as she continued to walk while holding her skateboard and presents her way started to darkened as someone tall blocked her way. She look up to look who it was "rik- eh? uwahhhh why the hell are you here again you stupid monk- hmmphhh" saruhiko grabbed misaki and covered misaki's mouth, while misaki is trying her best to struggle."Yata san? yata san where are u?" called rikio while continuing to look for misaki while panting on his run. as soon as misaki heard rikio's voice she reached out rikio by stretching out her arms but it's useless since fushimi is still there in front of her. "...Ata san...ta san" rikio's call is starting to get lower and lower and when fushimi noticed that misaki is giving him death glares he let go. he whispered to himself "I got the feeling that she's planning to bite my hand so i can let go of my hold." misaki ignored fushimi because it'll take a lot of time if she deals with him even though, she wants to know why fushimi did that. she started to walk then she grabbed the presents she dropped a while ago, then fushimi grabbed her so suddenly. "misaki" her eyes widen as she heard fushimi's call. His voice is different from the usual maybe; it has a deeper meaning and somewhat the perfect way to describe how it sounded. she heard fushimi's footsteps as he started to walk towards misaki. she sighed with annoyance she hated it when it's him who's she's worried about. Then when she's about to look back, all of a sudden fushimi crossed his arms around misaki's waist. He leans his chin on misaki's head. "misaki's scent"fushimi quietly said as he closed his eyes while staying in that kind of position. misaki blushed hardly, embarrassed of their situation." h..he..hey wh..what the.. hell?" she started to stutter still cant look back at fushimi because she might stare right through fushimi's eyes. she's not yet ready to face him right now at this time. "Stay with me like this for a while" fushimi's voice, it's more gentler and kind of weak. misaki thought. "what is it? what's wrong?" misaki asked calmly while trying her best to bear with fushimi for a while. fushimi didn't respond his just there hugging misaki quietly. Fushimi wanted to rest his head on misaki's shoulder but it's kind of impossible because he might get a pain in the neck later e' after. so he sit down dragging misaki along. "Wha..what? what are you doing? hey!" as they sit down, there was a bit silence for a few seconds and as misaki realized; fushimi's arms is crossed around her flat chest. "UWAHHHHH" she shouted. "i dont want to!" fushimi opens his eyes and let go of his hug to misaki but, when misaki is standing up his holding misaki's wrist so that she cant run away for a while. "what are you talking about misaki?" he asked in confusion. "what are you talking about.. YOU SAY? touchingmybreastlikethat YOU BASTARD! you think i don't know?" misaki's cheeks turns both red while looking at fushimi. "Eh? it was your chest?" he said teasing. "SHUT UP!" misaki started to help herself to let go of fushimi's hold on her wrist "let go already i'll burn you up if you dont! you stupid monkey!" fushimi grabbed misaki leaning his forehead on misaki's forehead. "Uwahhhhh what the hell? you're embarrassing!" while staying like that for a while misaki noticed something different. "sa..saru?" she move her forehead away from fushimi then, she touches fushimi's forehead using her palm."SARU!FE,,FEVER! you have a fever,.." the blue eyed boy clicked his tongue annoyed of the noise the girl is making. "It's not a big deal, so just stay here with me for a while and keep quiet!" misaki made a fist on her hand "As if i can stay here without getting irritated with you!" saruhiko didnt fight back, he only closed his eyes then he breathed deeply. Misaki decided to stay with him for a while then she sitted beside fushimi but with a few meters of distance. "Geez, saru you jerk." she whispered then she crosses her arms around her knees.

* * *

"Eh? how come yata san is still not here izumo san?" asked rikio who just come back from his search to his friend."Arent you with her? why are you asking me?" said izumo while fixing the bottles at the bar. Rikio continued to walk then he sits down at the chair. "That's weird. I thought she already went here before me. I can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe she went to her apartment kanamoto san" smiled totsuka who also just arrived from shopping with anna.

"I guess yeah."

* * *

Fushimi pats misaki's shoulder, despite that he's still feeling weak he tried his best to stand up just to reach misaki."Hnn.." misaki slowly open her eyes then she rubbed her left eye gently. "Misaki, it's getting dark you should go back. the clouds, i think it'll rain." misaki noticed that fushimi is still weak, trying his best to fight his body. "Saru, you still need to rest." fushimi wrapped his arms around misaki's shoulder, she did react but she didnt make any noise just a shock."cold." whispered fushimi to misaki's ears. "Fwahh. Don't do that" she blushes. "Besides, you don't need to wrap me your uniform, are you an idiot? Now you are feeling cold. take your uni-" misaki stopped as they both heard voices coming towards the fitted and uncrowded place they are in.

"Kya~ bringing me in place like this. you bad boy~"

"Ahaha, cmon now maria chan~"

Misaki and fushimi didn't make a move for a while instead; they looked at the girl and the boy without them noticing. As the girl and the boy started to lean their faces misaki blushes as she witnesses a boy and a girl kissing each other."WAHHHHHHH" shouted misaki. The girl and the boy flinches then they look at misaki who's speechless right now with her tomato face. "What's her problem?" asked the girl to her boyfriend while raising her eyebrow. "WHY ARE YOU KISSING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? HOW SHAMEFUL!" pointed misaki. "place like this?" laughed the girl. misaki started to calm herself and started to observe the place. "What?eh?" misaki stepped back a little while dragging fushimi along.

"Did you two just finish doing 'that'?" asked the boy seriously placing his hand on his pocket. "SH..SHUT UP!I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARD! Let's go Saruhiko" misaki started to walk wearing her annoyed face, while fushimi only followed his precious girl without any hesitation.

* * *

"Fushimi?" called awashima while holding papers on her hands. "I'll come in" she open the door to the office and it was empty. "Oh he's still not here?" awashima placed the papers on the table and then, when she looked at the screen of saruhiko's computer; there she saw a picture of a stolen shot with a girl riding her skateboard while laughing sweetly. The one beside her is erased though. "That guy." she sighed.

* * *

The rain started to pour as soon as misaki and fushimi reached their destination. Misaki asked fushimi to lay on her bed and rest there just for a day. "Argh,.. im soaked because of that damn rain! Im glad we're able to enter my apartment before the rain drops loudly." while misaki is looking for her clothes and for fushimi as well, she's starting to think what to cook for fushimi. "Let's see, I need to give him something warm. But first,.. A warm towel for his forehead." after picking clothes for her and fushimi which is not going to fit him, she started to put the warm towel on fushimi's forehead. "Yosh!" she said after she accomplished to put the warm towel on fushimi's forehead. "And next are the clothes. Alright!" misaki started to unbutton fushimi's clothes but she stopped when she's about to open the third button. Her hands are shaking and her mind is stuttering, her body is feeling a heat and her body became red as a tomato. "Misaki what are you doing?" misaki jump off and stepped back as soon as she reached the floor. "I..Im changing your clothes. don..Dont think of anything else!" she said while covering her face, doesn't want to see fushimi half naked. well, only his chest is exposed."She's really a virgin. I am too but, hers is a different case" He sighed. "I'll do it give me the clothes." misaki pointed "it's there beside you. I.. im going to make a soup just rest after you change." misaki runs as fast as she can. "Eh? Does she think her clothes will fit me? Even though it's loose it's still meant for her size." saruhiko lays his body after he felt an ache on his head. "Well the rain didn't get me that much so,.i guess I'll just remove my upper." When misaki returned with a bowl of soup she placed it on a table. "Oi saru did you chang- uwahhh why are you still half naked?" she covers her face once again. "Same goes for you why aren't you wearing anything in your upper? Just a bra?" saruhiko asked calmly. "I..I was in the middle of changing but,. The soup exactly gets cooked so I decided to get it. Nothing big about this right?" misaki turns away then when she's about to walk away saruhiko grabbed her. "WHAHH WHAT NOW?" fushimi who's holding her tightly while laying on the bed, feeling each other's skin and feeling the heat from their breaths. "Go with the flow." misaki blushes as she realized how near she is with fushimi but she didnt struggle because somehow fushimi is acting different. "I'll catch your fever baka monkey!" [A/N; baka means idiot] "Then go ahead and catch it. I'll take care of you just like this" misaki holds saruhiko's wrist wrapped around her back. "Yeah right, so stop touching weird places already!" fushimi secretly made a smirk when misaki is looking at the other way. "Well at least I can spend a time with you" fushimi said then he gently kissed misaki's forehead which makes the petite blush harder again "GWAHHHHH!" When misaki returned her gaze to fushimi she saw a gentleman sleeping deeply and quietly in front of her. she pouted "if saru is only like this, I might not hate him. Or if only he didn't betray us. Somehow this brings back memories just like in middle school. saruhiko why?" as misaki slowly closed her eyes fushimi reached the blanket to cover the two of them for a day." I love you misaki" whispered saruhiko to the sleeping girl his hugging. They stayed like that till the morning but, when misaki woke up saruhiko is not there anymore but the place is cleaned and there's a food prepared for misaki. "Geez that monkey!" she scratches the back of her hair then she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Totsuka x Fem Misaki

**A/N**; Thank you guys for the views and the faves! I appreciated it 8D While writing this chapter im currently doing a lot of things but, Hope you'll enjoy this anyway.

* * *

_Unexpectable Game._

It was just another boring day for the homra's and so, they started to play random games which they think can cheer the group up, including their young silver haired member; anna.

"Yata chan" mentioned anna with that unexplainable emotion on her face. Totsuka noticed anna's call and then he pats anna's head with that cheerful smile painted on his face. "I don't think yata chan is girly enough to join such simple games like this anna chan." as soon as the petite heard what totsuka said, yata stands up and pointed at him "Childish games to be exact!" all of them looked at yata but they only sighed as they know how kill joy the petite vanguard is. when yata sits down and started to play a game on her gadget, totsuka secretly made a grin while looking at her back. "Childish games huh?" he whispered.

* * *

Fushimi secretly tagged along with awashima,.. because he wants to at least have a hint of idea with awashima's weakness. So far this is his second time, for his first try the punishment was terrible when awashima spotted him but, that's not going to be his reason to give up. And now she's dressed up so differently when not wearing her uniform. "Who is she?" thought fushimi to himself.

* * *

"Yata chan~" shouted totsuka who appeared on misaki's face while grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Gyahhhhhhhhh" misaki jump off a little as soon as she noticed that totsuka was there in front of her. "What the fuck totsuka san! What do you want?" totsuka removes misaki's earphones then he started to touch misaki's chin. "Let's try to play a different game." somehow the way totsuka said his words is somewhat different from the usual. It is way more competitive."Y, .you don't have to remove my earphones" misaki grabbed the earphones from totsuka's hand but she failed since totsuka immediatetly moved it away. "I can hear you just fine so give it back!" totsuka refuses to listen to the girl so he continued to grab some things in the plastic bag he's holding. "Just so you know yata chan. I want you to play a game with me. This is the only way to get your earphones back" yata grabs totsuka's shirt then she started to blab and blab. "HAAA? It's mine to begin with. And why the hell are yo- humph" yata stops as soon as totsuka inserts the pocky stick into her mouth. Totsuka started to munch it while looking right through misaki's eyes while the girl, she's just there staring with dizzy eyes. Not doing anything.

* * *

"Welcome" said the bartender of the bar. "1 bottle of wine" said the guest while putting her bag at the table. "Today is lively again huh?" the bartender izumo, only gave a smile to the guest and replied with a smiling face "yes. awashima san."

fushimi continued to hide in the corner of the door of the bar hoping that; no one would notice him. "I see. So she knows this bar." fushimi face palmed as he started to get bored all of a sudden. "Why am I doing this anyway? tch. I guess I'll just look for my misaki in here." fushimi turns his gaze to the other corners of the bar and then, when he found his misaki who's actually having a -about to kiss- contact with totsuka he immediately enters the bar without caring of what's going to happen. "OI MISAKIIIII!"

Totsuka continued to smile while misaki blinks her eyes confused if totsuka is really planning to lean his lips on hers.

"OI MISAKIIII!" as soon as the two heared the familiar voice. misaki flinches then she started to move away but instead,

She accidentally slips on the floor so she grabbed totsuka and totsuka grabs her. His arms crossed around her waist, while misaki's hands placed in totsuka's shoulders with their lips leaning at each others. misaki's and totsuka's eyes widen including the people at the bar. When totsuka turns his way to fushimi who's making a huge aura of blue and red flames, he decided to part lips with misaki. "Tha,..that was an accident ahahaha. is everyone hungry now?" blurted totsuka while scratching the back of his hair. The homra's started to join totsuka as well.

"Now that you mentioned it. Im hungry now." said chitose while waving his hand lazily.

"Me too. Im hungry since a while ago" added rikio.

"All right then. I'll cook a food for all of us." totsuka said as he started to walk away to cook some food.

* * *

Misaki started to grab her earphones and skateboard then she started to walk away.

"Im going out for a bit you bastards! I'll be back later."

While izumo is fixing the bottles he reminds misaki to take care on her way then, misaki only raises her hand as a sign that she heard what he said. "Misaki we're not done yet!" follows fushimi as misaki started to walk away. "Why the hell are you here anyway? You stupid monkey!" the two continued to argue until they vanished from the sight of the bar. "The two of them is like that again." smiled totsuka. "You're one to talk! Why did you even played that game to her?" totsuka made a grin then he cheerfully answered "Just to tease her~"


	3. Chapter 3 - Chitose x Fem Misaki

**A/N**; The reason why I also like chitose for fem!yata is because of a fan-art and their randomness together. Also thanks for the follows :D

_reason to be asked_.

**Vulgar**. One thing that can best describe her attitude. Neither of the guys in homra finds it attractive. But for some any other reasons, chitose honestly find yata attractive; her figure, her face and her carefree attitude which makes it easier to make an intimate contact with her.

Well, not for most of the girls since she's awkward around them due to her unusual attitude for a girl. Plus, she doesn't like talking about girly things that much. Her vulgar and violent attitude is the exception for chitose's dictionary of "attractive" when he's talking about the petite vanguard.

"Yata chaaan. ne~ go out with me." While both of his hands placed on the pocket of his hoodie, he leaned his back on the wall. Yata only stared at him with a questioning look.

"Huh? Date? Fuck that shit!" chitose pouted then he walk towards misaki. "That's so uncute at all." misaki moves backward, shocked with the sudden movement of the guy. "Well, the most important thing now is,.. why the hell are you here? Cant you see im still changing my clothes?" Indeed, yata is only wearing a light blue colored panty and an unbutton shirt which makes her top a bit exposed. chitose laughed gently then he reaches for yata's hair then he started to ruffle it.

"HEY!"

"Yata chan. you could've shouted right when i entered right? Besides im not going anywhere unless you say yes."

yata raises her eyebrow then she pushes chitose. "I'm not going to do such stupid thing! Do,..Dont ask me a question like that ever again!" yata's cheek turns pinkish when she turns her gaze to chitose. "Got it? You bastard!" chitose giggled. "Why not? And have you ever tried to date anyone? I bet its saruhiko if you ever say yes" yata's cheeks turn reddish as soon as she heard the name of the blue clansman. "WHAT THE FUCK! NO! DONT MIX THAT FUCKING MONKEY HERE!" Yata covers her mouth embarrassed of what's going on then; she started to grab her new clothes. "You haven't? And yet you called it stupid? That's so lame!" chitose smirked but unsure of what the petite vanguard will do to him. Yata makes a threatening gaze to chitose while holding her new clothes, as soon as he get the meaning of the gaze he made a gulp on his throat. "I can kill you right now you know?! but,.. For experience,. make sure it'll be your treat! so GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV." yata kicks chitose then chitose winks at her "Not a perv yata chan just a romanti-" yata pushed him, irritated of the man. "WHATEVER YOU SAY BASTARD"

* * *

All prepared and has counted his money; chitose patiently waits for the petite vanguard. 10 minutes have passed since he arrived at the meeting place.

"Oi, sorry to keep ya waiting!" yata waves while she lazily walk towards chitose. The petite seems not prepared because of the clothes she's wearing and the looks on her face; a manly shorts, a plain shirt and her hair is quite messy. "Wow. You really prepared yourself on this date." chitose teased while misaki hissed then, she started to walk away. "Let's start this date chitose!" chitose smiled then he started to follow yata. "Yata chan, there's a store that i want you to go because uhmm,..Your clothes issooutofplace." yata stop then she raises her eyebrow. "HUH?" chitose grabs yata's wrist then he started to walk faster. "Hey chitose, walk slowly YOU BASTARD!" when they arrived at the store, chitose stops without any signal so yata bumps her face into chitose's back. "Ouch." she said when she moves her face away. "WHAT THE-" chitose whispers into yata's left ear "We're here." yata covers her left ear while blushing "The hell! Don't whisper right into my ears" as soon as yata steps into the entrance of the store, she didn't notice the sparkling dress and girly clothes the store is selling. "Good morning mam, sir. is there something i can help you with?" bows the staff. "Yes. can you help me get some good clothes for my gir,...(chitose coughed, yata almost heared the words his about to say) I mean the girl im hanging out with?" the staff look at his side but there is no print of the girl. chitose turns his gaze on his side, he remembered that his height is conquering the sight of the girl. "Sorry." he said as he move at the side. "Ohh what an adorable girl she is, sir." yata blushes on what the girl said and right after she saw what the stock of the store is selling. She moves a bit near to chitose don't know how to communicate that well on the woman approaching them. "Is there an upcoming occasion that's going to happen or, it's just for a daily living?" asked the staff gently while smiling to them. "Date" yata said while straightly looking at the woman. "Oh my" the woman covered her mouth adored by the bluntness of the petite girl.

"Alright. Please wait a minute." the staff started to walk away, "Please give me some good shorts and shirt that will fit me just fine" yata added. The staff stops for a second and made a sweat drop. "But mam," chitose pats the staff's shoulder and whispers "Please get her anything that will fit her figure." chitose winks. "She's quite the boyish type but, make her look cute in the clothes you'll pick." the staff bows her head." yes sir." and continued to walk.

When the staff told them that the staff already picked good clothes for the petite, they followed her at the changing room. Yata looked at chitose when she's about to enter the changing room. "Don't peek!" chitose blinks his eyes "pffft, yeah sure i wont." he chuckled. After a few minutes of waiting a scream is heared in the changing room. "GYAHHHHHHHHHHHH" chitose was alerted, he runs toward the changing room then he stop at the second door. "Yata chan are you ok?" chitose knocks on the door. "There's no way im gonna wear something like this!" yata carelessly opens the door and slaps chitose's arm. "Damn it! The fuck is this?"

Chitose looked at yata from head to toe. The petite is too cute right now just by wearing something cute. A purple mini skirt with a big ribbon at the side and a loose shirt which makes her right shoulder a bit exposed. "I hope saru san is nowhere to be found right now." he whispered to himself while he look away blushing. It took a lot of minutes just to convince yata to let him buy the clothes for her but, chitose ended up buying the other set; a short jean shorts with chains hanging on it and a white shoulder satin loose blouse with, a belt around the bottom. "Yata chan~ it fits you so well" yata didnt respond instead, she only sits at the bench silently. chitose is somewhat worried on the vanguard. Hoping that the first thing he did was not something to annoy her right in the beginning. Chitose sits beside misaki, he opens his legs then he placed both of his hands at the bench, the middle where his legs is quite open. "What are your plans?" yata asked calmly. Chitose turns his way to the girl, and then he made a grin sure that the girl is ready for the "Date" now. "Well, just follow my lead and I'll company you wherever," yata stands up and pointed "Mikoto san is whom i only follow!" chitose makes a facepalm. "yeah right." when they started to walk, yata runs toward a restaurant and leans her hand on to the glass while drooling on the foods the customers are eating. chitose pats yata's head. "I guess you didn't eat anything yet. let's buy some food inside." yata immediately wipes her drool then she shyly nods her head. Chitose felt his heart skips a bit." she's cute."

* * *

While yata and chitose is eating their food there is a really cheesy couple near to them and yata can witness it a lot, since she's facing the direction. For chitose's case he can hear how loud they can be.

"Here mika chaan~ say ahhh" the guy lends the spoon to the girl with a slice from the cake.

"Ahh" replied the girl. Then they continued to make intimate skin ships with each other. yata continued to munch her food and ignored the couple. "Yata chan, what type of guy do you like? Ahh, I immediately figured that i have a door for your answer" yata slams her fist in the table. "Annoying couple!" chitose almost thought that yata is going to attack him out of nowhere. Well the couple saved him somehow. "I guess we should go somewhere else now." said chitose while he bit his lower lip.

Chitose and yata is eating some dango on a stick while walking in the street. chitose stops for a second and yata looked at him with a wondering face. chitose is staring in the view in front of him and yata looked at it as well. Just to find out a two couples hugging each other and the other, holding each other's hands. chitose is starting to reach yata's hand but yata continued to move away "we're not going to do any of that! As if! and NEVER to you-" when yata returns her gaze to chitose he looked seriously shocked and hurt. Maybe, she should really think first before saying anything but fuck it! She said what she wanted. she feels a bit guilty of what she did since chitose, bravely asked her out without thinking of the consequence. She needed it, for some tips when she date the real guy she love but it's a pain in the arse just by thinking about the "love" part. She thought. Chitose smiled widely "Let's keep going yata chan~" then he started to walk again, yata feels sorry because she just can't follow the atmosphere when it comes to this. She made a fist on her hand then she follows chitose. "GAHH WHATEVER!" yata grabs chitose's shirt then she didn't let go when they continued to walk. "Yata chan, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I hate it when I feel like im forcing a girl to do what she doesn't want to do." chitose didn't look at yata when he said that, and yata is still feeling that chitose is quite sad and disappointed. He could ask more beautiful girls to have a date with him but, why her? yata stops which made chitose to stop as well. "You bastard! why did you asked me out on the first place? There are more pretty chicks than me. Now im weirded out! i,..I don't have big boobs and,.." yata started to blush just by thinking of the sense. "im not really the ideal of any boys out there. im a loud mouth girl."

chitose pinches yata's cheeks gently. "Ahaha dont be like that yata chaan~ dont doubt your value. Besides, you didn't get my reason? well, that's because i find you attractive in other ways. you are quite the unique one i mean, not most of the girls act like you. and im pretty sure you are someone's ideal. hmmm,..and i guess you know him but, ahaha~ i know you still wont know unless he say so." yata is somehow comforted with the help of his comrade's words. It makes her stronger to believe. "I asked you out because I want to know how it feels like to date a different kind of girl. But you could say that i really like you ahh,..That sounds like a confession. I guess i could say it like this; if you are the only girl in the world im not going to refuse you to be in my care." chitose made a grin and yata's eyes widen with the confession. Her cheeks turn reddish once again. "Sto,..Stop saying such shitty things! And stop being dramatic. let's go!" yata shakes her head to wipe her reddish cheeks away then she coninued to walk, chitose still finds it cute how the girl was all chill after all that he said. A lot happened on their date and the most fun thing that they did was when they play at the arcade. But yata almost stayed at the arcade place the whole day and chitose made a lot of excuses just to let yata go with him on the next place. well, the effective one is when he said that he saw fushimi around the place which is actually a lie. Good thing is, yata didn't ask for the location of the blue clansman. Just by hearing his name? She already agreed. chitose sighed it's almost dark, he still have three places that he wants to go with yata but, he give up the other two. "Yata chan this is the last place. a movie. Shall we?" yata rubs her eyes gently. "Im a bit tired but i guess i'll go since it's the last."

* * *

After eating their snacks and popcorns, and drinking their juice, they continued to keep silent while watching the movie together. It was quite awkward that yata is just there sitting silently, which alerted the guy somehow.

"I almost forgot yata chan, are you cold? You are only wearing shorts and a loose shirt. Here, take my jacket. Like i told you im actually prepared for this." yata didn't respond for a few seconds. She leans her head to chitose's shoulder all of a sudden. "uwaa yata chan?" chitose almost stands up from his seat because of shock and the sudden move of the girl. "She's hot. Wait, that sounded,..i mean, she's warm?!" chitose saw light flames from yata's body, he found out that yata is using her flames to keep her warm. "I see and she's sleeping well." chitose watches yata for a while then a weird idea pops out on his mind. "I guess just once." chitose started to move his head near to yata's face and when his lips is about to reach the girl's, he felt a hand pats his back. "Having fun chi~ to~ se?" his eyes widen in shock because of the familiar voice he heared. When he looked up his guess was right. "Saruhiko san? what are you,.." saruhiko immediately grabs misaki almost forgot that she is asleep, saruhiko carries her bridal style and when yata is feeling the movements of saruhiko and the coldness of the air con inside the movies. She slowly opens her eyes to see what's going on.

"I can't believe you asked her out" said saruhiko about to get angry.

"Now do you believe?" chitose teased. "And relax~ not every part of her belongs to you anyway. It's not like you guys are in that kind of relationship. If you ask her that i mean." chitose clears his throat and smiles widely to saruhiko. "Well in your case, not yet i guess. Right?" saruhiko looks away annoyed that chitose finds out what he wanted. "because you are actually in love with yata chaan~"

When yata realized that saruhiko is carrying her she reacted immediately not wanting to be touched by the man she hated. "WHAT THE FUCK MONKEY! KYAHH LET GOO!" misaki almost hit saruhiko's eyes as she started to move, but he was glad that his glasses saved him. It was dark inside and he can't find it anywhere unless he makes a flame to serve it as the light. "I'll find it for you later saruhiko san~" waves chitose. The watchers are getting annoyed by the noise and saruhiko who's blocking the view of the other watchers near his direction. "Tch. people who doesn't believe in reality." [A/n; he means that they are watching something that can never happen for real or just a waste of time.] He started to move while still holding yata who's still moving away. "Sorry but, I'm going to make a move as well." whispers chitose as he look back at the movie. saruhiko heard it but he ignored it since he hates the fact that there are still guys that has an interest with his misaki. Back in their middle school there was two guys but, he makes sure to threat them away so he can be alone with the girl. When saruhiko puts misaki down, she sits down; her arms crossed together leaning it above her knee. "Im tired. I want to sleep." saruhiko smirks at the view he's seeing. "Don't sleep here idiot. But i don't mind carrying you. Even though its' a bit, no. a big burden to Me." the blue clansman and petite vanguard spends half of the day together. Well, saruhiko just gave misaki a piggyback ride on the way to her apartment.


End file.
